


part 5

by evilcupcake



Series: sun and fire [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, stiles is hayley marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: "My dear aunt Dahlia must we do this?" Klaus said. They were standing on a deserted road, next to Klaus SUV. Hope was in the backseat biting on her binky."I will make you a deal. I'll let you raise Hope but in return I will take her power." Dahlia said."And why would I give you her power?" Klaus asked."Because I don't want to sleep for a century again." Dahlia said."Well you have a deal." Klaus extended his hand and they shook on it.





	

“You promised to take me straight to the little wolf.” Klaus said from the passenger seat.

“And I will brother.” Elijah said. “But first I have to call her.”

After a short phone call, Elijah drove to the hale house.

***

Stiles was standing outside waiting for Klaus to get here. She was nervous what he would do to her. stiles heart rate kicked up as she saw the black SUV pulled up.

“Relax you know Elijah would never let him hurt you.” Jackson said. He was standing beside her holding her hand.

Stiles didn’t reply.

Klaus walked up to her and glared. “How dare you take my daughter!”

“I was protecting her.” Stiles said calmly.

“I’m her father and I don’t need help protecting her!” Klaus fumed.

“But you do Klaus. She needs more protecting now than ever.” Stiles said.

***

Derek didn’t like having vampires in his house, it made his wolf crazy. But for Stiles he would do anything, including letting vampires invade his home.

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table talking strategies.

“We need a witch.” Stiles said.

“That would be helpful but does anyone know a witch?” Scott voiced.

“I know a couple but I have one in mind.” Stiles said.

“And who would this be little wolf?” Klaus asked.

“Her name is Snow and she lives a couple of hours from here. She great in battle.” Stiles said.

***

“Why have you been staring at Hayley? You do realize she in love with Jackson. You don’t have a shot with her.” Elijah picked at Derek.

“I can stare at whoever I want in my house. Just because I stare doesn’t mean I’m going to act on my feelings. I won’t ruin her happiness.” Derek growled.

“Then you have no problem with not talking to her unless you have to.” Elijah said as he glared at the alpha.

“Fine but the only reason I’m doing this is because she deserves to be happy.” Derek turned his back and walked away.

***

Dahlia walked past the welcome to Beacon Hills sign and she cast a speed to turn the weather into a storm. 

 

She appeared in the middle of the hales living room and with a flick of her hand everyone froze. Everyone was standing in fighting stance. Dahlia looked through the bodies and frowned when she didn't find Hope or Klaus. 

 

She disappeared just as stiles was walking through the door. Everyone fell to the ground and stiles ran to her husband. He was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. She listened to the pulses of the pack and realize Dahlia did this to stop the pack from helping.

 

Stiles called Klaus and warned him. She jumped into her SUV and headed to the only person who could help her. 

 

***

 

"My dear aunt Dahlia must we do this?" Klaus said. They were standing on a deserted road, next to Klaus SUV. Hope was in the backseat biting on her binky.

 

"I will make you a deal. I'll let you raise Hope but in return I will take her power." Dahlia said. 

 

"And why would I give you her power?" Klaus asked.

 

"Because I don't want to sleep for a century again." Dahlia said.

 

"Well you have a deal." Klaus extended his hand and they shook on it. 

 

***

“How could you!?” Elijah threw Klaus across the yard in front of the hale house.

 

“I did what I had to.” Klaus whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

 

“A deal though?” Elijah demanded. “You’re just going to give her Hopes power?”

 

“I would die for my daughter but I did what was best for her.” Klaus glared as he walked up to his angry brother.


End file.
